What comes after the 100 year war
by annabelle.driver
Summary: 100 years of fighting ,nearly all the country's were dead but the fighting continued but in every war there is a spark of hope
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(I don't own anything

This is France's chapter)

The wind blew into his sky blue eyes , his blonde hair was covering his left just stood there while the elements fought him ,for he was France ,the forgotten France .

His mind wanders to 100 years ago where the year 2457 seemed endless ,the world leaders said no more wars but that agreement could only last so long.

It was in the year 2457 the war started and 100 years on it still hasn't ended,country's have died first Italy went ,then Japan,then England ,then America until only Germany and himslef was left.

He had no idea why he survived while nations much stronger than him died ,what he did know was that he missed England and everyone he once claimed to hate ,he had often apologised in his sleep to them for being mean to them but it was too late they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own anything

This is Germany's chapter)

Germany was dieing but refused to give up for the only thing he cared about was still alive ,his son Berlin one of 5 children he once had .but as there mum ,Italy, died the children followed .but Germany sworn to protect Berlin ,he gave him some of his army ,his protection he was never going to let him die never.

Germany was fading just like his older brother once did ,he knew he was going to leave Berlin on his own one day ."why can't the war end there is no reason for it to contiue no more" he weakly mummers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(don't own anything

This is berlins chapter )

All he ever known was war ,he had never known anything else.

He looked thought the sideboard that once belonged to his mum Italy that Germany has never looked though because he could never bring himslef to remember ,but Berlin decided to do it .

Once he opened it old artworks fell out,old music sheets ,old recipes and one letter .berlin picked up the letter,it was addressed to both Berlin and Germany .he read it.

To my lovely son and husband ,

I know I won't survive this war but I know you two will .

I want you to end the war don't let the world end .

He showed his dad but Germany just said "that impossible "

The next battle between France and Germany Berlin ran into the centre of the battlefield and threw the letter at France .

France read it and knowing Italy's hand writing he started to tear up and he couldn't bring himslef to contiue the battle and stared at Berlin "our future "

Berlin ,all he said was "stop the war ,what point is there to contiue"

France and Germany simply stared at each other .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Don't own anything)

The 100 year war was over but the earth had holes in it that could never be filled ,no matter how much rebuilding they did ,there weren't enough country's left.

Only one solution was left ,go to space .france didnt want to leave his home but Germany was all for it as long as he was with Berlin .but France said a good point"we are countys,country's of the earth we can't leave ,if we do we are no longer country's ,we have to stay .but Berlin isn't a country he can leave " France put his hand on berlins shoulder "the future is in your hands "

1000 years later ,the earth had died along with Germany and France .

Berlin looked down to the distorted planet and then looked at the series of space colony's he had created ,but now he weren't the only country .

Country's were now colony's ,Berlin was now called vestal and was surrounded by other colony's ,neo zeon,neathar,zeon and his son spectra

This is berlins story .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Dont own anything )

Neo zeon was the second ever colony ,he was young when vestal found him ,he was just a rebelance on a small planet he's younger sister was his only friend but vestal found him and built him a colony to live on almost like England did to America and Canada

Neo zeon is now bigger than vestal but the respect was still there and no matter what happens he will always take vestals side .his sister zeon often said he was in love with Berlin ,maybe he was .

Zeon on the other hand stayed away from the others ,she felt company was unneeded ,the only colony she liked was spectra ,out of all of them he was the most human,youngest and the most hated because spectra seemed evil but zeon could see he weren't all evil .

Spectra is evil on the surface but opens up to zeon ,he is often mean to his dad but he just doesn't know how to show his respect .he is the youngest colony and often get picked on as his army serves better at being scouts than actual soldiers . He gets around this problem by teaming up with zeons army who is also picked on. He is also the most human in both name and personality because unlike the other colony's who act one way the same all the time spectras mood changes with the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Don't own anything

Berlin is vestal

Neo zeon is male

Zeon is neo zeon sister

Spectra is vestals son)

Vestal walked into the meeting between him and neo zeon "hello neo zeon "

Neo zeon respects vestal as he was the first colony "hello "

Vestal got to the point "what is the issue"

Neo zeon smiles slightly "I sent search crews down to earth "

Vestal saddened by memorys looked at him as if to say "why are you torruring me with memory's "

Neo zeon smiled more"we found life "

Vestal now a bit hopeful "humans?"

Neo zeon nodded and said "ask spectra ,he went with them"

Vestal went to spectra "humans you found humans "

Spectra had a feather coat ,long blond unkept hair and a mask "yes father we did "

Vestal pleaded "what country did they belong to"

Spectra smirked evilly "you hope it was grandad dont you "

Vestal used to his sons evilness nodded

Spectra almost hissed "they called them slefs FrMany, gramps and France combined .

Vestal was happy "dads alive "

Spectra smirked once more "in theory "

Vestal asked "what are you on about "

Spectra stated "the humans took over ,they disowned the country's France and Germany are immortal ,yes but they are no longer county's they are just immortal humans "

Vestal was overjoyed "they can come to space "

Spectra nodded

(Tell me your fave colony so far

I love spectra he is so much fun to write)


End file.
